Dirty Eyes
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Se for homem, transmita seus pensamentos mais profundos com os olhos. – Elfman & Evergreen – Oneshot - Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A**: _Fairy Tail_ é do lindo do Mashima *-*

Ahh, eu 'tava escutando AC-DC hoje cedo quando tive a idéia para essa fic. Na realidade, a idéia dessa fic já estava na minha cabeça há alguns dias... Eu estava lendo alguns capítulos do mangá quando me deparei com a capa do 180, o capítulo da luta das Erza's em Edoras xD~ O summary da fic é justamente a frase que aparece na capa, então... fim. Tive a idéia –q

Presente pra minha beta/best/irmã x)

Sobre a bebida que eu coloquei aqui... Bom, vocês devem ter ouvido já falar sobre o drink porque aparece em todos filmes do mundo xD Como os lugares que eu costumo beber não são tão... sofisticados (?), eu só bebi Martini puro, ou com pedra de gelo mesmo. É uma bebida MUITO doce, acreditem...

Enjoy :*

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Eyes<strong>,

Elfman & Evergreen

* * *

><p>Ele se certificou que suas irmãs estavam ocupadas demais e, sem olhar para trás, entrou na pequena adega da guilda, fechando a porta atrás de si. Acendeu a luz e avançou alguns passos. Havia tantas garrafas e barris ali que ele nem sabia por onde começar. Tomou a primeira garrafa sem rótulo nas mãos, abriu-a e tomou um gole.<p>

Não era aquela.

Ele abriu mais algumas garrafas. Quando estava na sexta, parou e passou a mão no rosto. Suspirou pesadamente. Mesmo que ele acabasse achando a garrafa certa e bebesse, ele nunca saberia. Ele não entendia de bebida e não sabia qual era o maldito sabor daquela droga que apenas ela gostava.

Alias, porque estava tão empenhado em encontrar a bebida que _ela_ mais gostava?

- Quem desconfiaria... – Ele olhou para trás assustado, vendo Kana entrar na adega com um sorriso no rosto já corado. – Quer ajuda?

- Qual dessas garrafas tem Martini?

- Você estava bebendo um gole de todas as garrafas apenas pra descobrir qual é a de Martini? – Kana riu e jogou a cabeça para trás. – Você é inacreditável.

A morena largou o barril vazio que trazia em mãos em um canto e se aproximou de onde ele estava. Olhou para cima por alguns segundos, depois para baixo. Sentou em um barril de cerveja e apontou para uma garrafa que estava escondida atrás de duas.

- Porque não pediu ajuda à Mira?

- Você sabe como a Nee-chan é. – Ele pegou a garrafa com cuidado e entregou para ela – Muitas perguntas.

- Sabe... Eu só conheço uma pessoa que bebe Martini na guilda. – Ela abriu a garrafa, aproximou-a do rosto e respirou fundo. – E essa pessoa costuma tomar umas cinco doses, cada uma com duas pedras de gelo, antes de acabar dormindo sobre a mesa.

Elfman ficou em silêncio. Kana tampou a garrafa que tinha em mãos e levantou para guardá-la. Ele ficou a observando abrir mais três outras garrafas. Foi na quarta, enquanto ele se perguntava como ela realmente podia entender tanto assim de bebidas apenas pelo aroma delas, que um sorriso brincou em seus lábios mostrando que havia encontrado o que ele demoraria horas para encontrar.

- Já sabe como vai dizer a ela?

- Dizer o quê?

- Oh, verdade. – Ela entregou a garrafa em suas mãos. – Homens transmitem seus pensamentos mais profundos com os olhos. – Ela riu quando ele pareceu confuso. – Não é isso que você costuma dizer?

- Você é estranha Kana, definitivamente.

Ela riu.

- Apenas confio no que minhas cartas dizem, Elfman. – Ela deu uma batidinha em seu ombro com a mão e saiu com o barril de cerveja entre os braços, sem dificuldade. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele suspirou quando a maga saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Passou a mão no rosto, cansado. Agora que tinha a maldita garrafa de Martini, faria _o que_? Ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a lâmpada amarelada do teto, pensativo. Porque diabos ele estava fazendo tanto por ela? Seria culpa por não conseguir protegê-la no Rank-S? Gratidão? Vontade de fazê-la feliz, só um pouquinho, para ver o seu sorriso tão raro? Um homem deve assumir seus sentimentos, uma voz irritante soou na sua mente. Um homem, Elfman.

A porta se abriu novamente, e ele olhou para trás assustado, a tempo de ver pela fresta desta que a briga havia começado cedo naquele dia. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar, e um calor estranho subir pela sua nuca quando reparou quem havia entrado. Os cabelos cacheados estavam levemente bagunçados, e pelo modo como ela havia entrado – segurando a porta fechada com as duas mãos espalmadas na madeira – ele podia dizer que estava fugindo de alguém.

Ela percebeu sua presença depois de alguns segundos, quando olhou na direção da luz acesa.

- Bebendo escondido? – Ela sorriu por cima do ombro, as mãos ainda segurando a porta que parecia que ia estourar a qualquer momento. – Sua irmã ficaria desapontada.

Notou que havia entrado em um tipo de piloto automático, como sempre entrava quando acabavam ficando sozinhos. Depois do Rank-S, tudo ficou estranho. _Ele_ ficou estranho. Aproximou-se da porta, ficando de frente para ela no pequeno espaço. Ela virou o corpo, mantendo as costas na madeira. Ela era bem mais baixa que ele, aliás, todos eram mais baixos que ele. Estranhamente quando ela olhava para cima para lhe encarar, assim, tão de perto, era ele que se sentia baixo. Sentia-se um garoto.

- Ever.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas à menção do seu apelido, e depois reparou no que ele trazia em mãos.

- O que você está fazendo com a minha garrafa de Martini? Isso é bebida de mulher, sabia?

- Na realidade... É... – Ele passou a mão livre na nuca, nervoso. – Não. Eu não...

- Obrigada.

A briga parecia ter diminuído, ou mudado de lugar. Ela estendeu uma das mãos para a garrafa e abriu, tomando alguns goles. Uma gota escorreu pelo seu queixo, correndo pelo pescoço e morrendo no decote do vestido. Ela baixou a garrafa e passou a ponta da língua nos lábios, como era acostumada a fazer, e ele continuou a olhando, tão intensamente, que não demorou para as bochechas dela corarem.

- Você sabe que eu vou te transformar em pedra se você continuar me olhando dessa maneira, não sabe?

Ele estremeceu levemente, mas aliviou quando viu que ela sorria. Estava olhando para ele com um brilho indecente nos olhos.

Como se fosse atingido por um raio, ele entendeu por que fazia tanto por ela.

Sem hesitar a puxou pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava sua nuca com firmeza. Ela ofegou, e quando ele alcançou seus lábios pode entender porque ela gostava tanto daquela bebida. Puxou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e passou a ponta da língua, tendo como reação um aperto forte no ombro. Era doce, e misturava com perfeição ao seu sabor. Elfman suspirou quando sentiu que ela impulsionou o corpo para cima, prendendo as pernas na sua cintura. A garrafa foi largada no chão, os cacos de vidro e o álcool se espalhando rapidamente. Evergreen o beijou no pescoço, sobre a marca da guilda, e correu com os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ele fechou os olhos, e a apertou com força pelo quadril.

É dever de um homem também sempre agir de acordo com os seus desejos mais profundos.

Com sorte, não seriam interrompidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu entrei na minha fase Fairy Tail pra não sair mais, já percebi isso. xD Eu realmente estou adorando a saga Rank-S porque esperar pra ver o que o Mashima vai aprontar a cada semana é... muito bom. Eu fico gritando igual uma idiota aqui, todo sábado, e nossa, eu cheguei a quase ficar rouca por causa da Juvia. xD –Sue Dii que o diga, foi ela a primeira que eu encontrei online! xD– Espero que o Mashima coloque o Elfman e a Evergreen de novo na briga, mas acho difícil por que eles tão muito machucados D: Enfim... Reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Ai, esses dois. AAI ESSES DOIS! HASUDHIAUEDADHUAS' Vocês não sabem como é difícil betar as fics da nee-chan XD Eu fico surtando com o que ela escreve e esqueço de corrigir, aí tenho que ficar lendo várias vezes, tentando me concentrar –q Parece até que o Mashima e o Oda tão disputando o prêmio semanal de melhor capítulo, e a disputa ta empatada. Eu to adorando, pq os dois mangás tão melhores do que nunca *-*

Beta-sama diz: REVIEWS!


End file.
